1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to push-button assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to push-button assemblies having a button retainer and a lightable area.
2. Description of Related Art
Push-buttons are used to control a wide variety of electronic equipment, including electronic equipment within automobiles. Examples of such uses are buttons for audio applications, driver's information applications, climate control, four-wheel drive activation/deactivation, door switches, and seat movement applications, to name a few.
Push-buttons having a transparent or translucent display portion on the front surface are known in the art. These types of push-buttons have a light guiding portion, called the button retainer, extending from the back of the push-button and extending through a bezel structure. Often, multiple button guides protrude from the side of the button retainer in order to control friction and wobble. An example of a prior art button retainer 8 is shown in FIG. 1.
Button retainers and bezel structures of the type herein are generally made of plastic and injection molded from steel molds. In order to minimize both the friction between the button retainer and the bezel structure and the wobble of the button retainer within the bezel structure, the button retainer and corresponding bezel structure must meet accurate tolerances. Often, as friction is decreased, wobble increases, and vice versa.
In addition to controlling friction and wobble, button design also involves maximizing the lightable area, minimizing the gap between the button retainer and the bezel structure, ensuring adequate button travel, and maximizing the durability of the button assembly. Attempting to satisfy all of these design parameters causes a button to become over-constrained.
With reference to FIG. 1, the prior art button retainer 8 is mated within a bezel structure 9. The button retainer 8 has multiple drawer slide button guides 10 protruding from it. These button guides 10 are designed to control friction and wobble of the button retainer 8 within the bezel structure 9.
The bezel structure 9 is tuned to fit the button retainer 8 by a process that involves cutting the mold for the bezel structure 9 to one side of a predetermined tolerance band, leaving gaps for the button guides 10. The bezel structure 9 is injection molded, and the button retainer 8 is fit within the bezel structure 9. Measurements are made for adjusting the bezel mold to fit the button guides 10 to accurate tolerances. Then, the bezel mold is re-cut or material is added to the bezel mold. Tuning the multiple button guides 10 in three dimensions along multiple axes is difficult to control and difficult to package, especially now that bezel structures 9 are designed with computers.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a button guide and bezel structure in which tuning the button retainer to fit within the bezel structure is easier to control and more accurate.